The Fifth Day
by blacksunset1214
Summary: It's incredible, how one person could change you completely. She can bring a smile to my face, she can make me happy. Because she's funny, smart, outgoing... Should I go on? Secret Santa gift for Moonlit Dreaming.


**Merry Christmas, Moonlit Dreaming! This is my gift to you. I hope you have a wonderful holiday, and enjoy this.**

* * *

"C'mon, Jack. We're going to be late!" my longtime girlfriend, Ann, shouted from down the hall as I attempted to catch up to her. We were on our way to a good friend of ours, Claire's, apartment for her Christmas party.

Flashing lights, decorated cookies, colorful ornaments, caroling, and the like. Oh goddess, I'm _so_ excited. I can hardly contain myself (sarcasm is so lovely).

While some might refer to me as a scrooge, I most definitely am not one. Christmas is, in fact, one of my favorite holidays. What I hate most about it, though, is the music. Every year, radio stations begin playing it about two months prior. And, as the frequency of the vile music (on the radio, in stores, etc.) increases, my mood decreases. Thus, my Christmas spirit decreases, and so does my mood to go to the parties. In the end, I spend my holiday in front of a toasty fireplace with a nice cup of hot coco and a book.

But not this year, though. Nope, this year Ann practically forced me to attend Claire's annual holiday bash, because I missed last year's. And the year before.

When I finally reached her apartment, 12c, Ann was already waiting for me. She slipped an arm around my waist and pulled me down so she could plant a kiss on my cheek. "Thanks for coming with me. We both know how much you _love_ parties!"

One of the many reasons I love Ann is her sense of humor; she's just as sarcastic and witty as I am. Yet, that's the only thing we have in common. She's sweet, caring, forever-optimistic. I'm the polar opposite. But, she always knows how to bring my mood up, and make me smile. Whenever I'm with her, I always fell happier. I bet she has that effect on everyone. I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life with her.

"I'm so excited! This is gonna be so much fun!" she squealed.

"I know, right? Like, totally!" I placed both my hands on my cheeks in mock enthusiasm.

She rolled her eyes then chuckled, slapping my arm playfully. "I'll make sure you have a great time, you'll see," She grabbed the knocker and rapped on the door. It immediately swung open to reveal a person with blond hair and crystal blue eyes; Claire.

"Hey, I'm glad you guys could make it!" she smiled, flashing her Colgate-white teeth. Stepping aside, she let us into her spacious loft.

Needless to say, the inside looked like Santa's workshop exploded in it, leaving a Christmas-y wonderland. To the far side was a buffet table laden with delectable treats, decorated with cute designs, like snowmen. A stereo sat in the corner near it, blasting holiday tunes, new and old. The stairwell was wrapped in garland, and stockings hung off a marble fireplace. In the center of the living room was a majestic tree. Various ornaments, candy canes, and cookies hung off its many branches. Everything was so bright. So cheery. So festive.

Ann dragged me into the crowd, introducing me to multiple people. I'd always been a very quiet; an awkward child. As an adult, I hadn't changed. Striking a conversation had, and still is, hard for me. I watched as Ann chatted with her friends. There's something in her that brings a smile to anybody's face. She's somebody everybody loves, impossible to hate.

I pulled her aside for a moment. "Hey, love. Can I talk to you for a second?"

She opened her mouth to reply, when a new song began playing. "Oh, I love this song! Let's dance," she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her. I wrapped my hands around her waist, and she put hers around my neck. We slow danced to the music, as did other couples around us. As much as I hated to admit it, I was having fun here.

As we swayed to the beat, I glanced down at her. Her head lay on my chest, and a small smile graced her lips. Do it. Just ask. It's the perfect time. One of my hands left her waist, and slowly reached into my jacket pocket to fell around for the small velvet box inside. At that moment, the song ended, and we released each other from our grips, as did my hand with the box.

Claire stood at the end of the crowd. "If anybody wants to come on down and sing a song, you're more than welcome to!" That was when a light bulb switched on in my head, and I got a genius idea. A moment like this should be special; especially if it's for a girl like Ann.

I raised my hand, and started walking towards to where Claire stood. "I'll go."

"You're singing a song?" Ann's eyes widened. "But you hate Christmas music!"

"It's all for you," I smiled. "Make sure you listen, okay?" she smiled and nodded her head.

Four other people were willing to join me, as well. When they came up, I whispered in their ears my plan. They smiled in understanding. I told Claire we decided to sing _The Twelve Days of Christmas_; background music began playing.

_On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me; a partridge in a pear tree._

One person left and went to go sit down. I could feel everyone's eyes on us, and I began to get nervous and sweaty. Nevertheless, I pushed on. This was going to be perfect.

_On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_

Another person left. If people noticed, they didn't care.

_On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_

The third person backed away. I could see the confusion on people's faces.

_On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…_

The final person left, leaving me alone. Ann was shooting me a confused look. Oh goddess, a solo. I can do this I can do this.

"On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me; one diamond ring." I approached Ann and got down on one knee, taking out the velvet box and opening it up. It revealed a beautiful engagement ring, to which she gasped at. "Ann Polaris, I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?"

Her eyes welled with tears, and she wiped them away. "Yes! A billion times, yes!" The crowd cheered as I slipped the ring on her finger. We wrapped our arms around each other in a tight embrace.

"I love you," she whispered. "That was the sweetest thing anybody has ever done for me."

"I love you, too. Wasn't my singing so beautiful, though?" I chuckled.

"Definitely; you should find a new job as a singer!" we laughed, joking and chatting, while swaying to the rhythm of the music.

* * *

**I really hope I did well with the romance, and that the characters weren't too OOC. During the singing scene, I was debating whether or not to put all the lyrics are just the beginnings. I eventually went with the latter, because I thought it would be a little too long (aka me being a little lazy, haha). If there are any grammar mistakes or typos, please tell me. It's two-thirty in the morning right now, so I'm about half asleep. But once again, happy holidays ****to you all!**

**-blacksunset1214**


End file.
